Dollars Chat Wiki
Welcome to Dollars Chat Wiki Dollars Chat Wiki is a source for new and frequent users of the chat system used by [Group Chatthis chat don't work anymore, it is currently under maintenence]. It will be updated to keep info on frequent users and what they're up to (new members can make a page for themselves too!) and any major events in the chat. Check back frequently for new updates!! New to Chat and Dollars? Here is a helpful Starters Page made just for you! Announcements August 8, 2017 --- Wow, this is basically hollow ground huh? Guess I arrived late to this hellshow. -Mochi February 24, 2017 --- Holy crap everything is horrible and it's been 7 years of this hellsite. Hi, I'm deet. If you don't know who I am you probably have no business making a page on this wiki. Why? Because dollars chat has been dead for years. Let us adore our pathetic weeb era in peace. Thnx -Deet April 11, 2012 - For those who haven't already seen it, the Dollars site is up in a new incarnation at http://dollars-worldwide.com/. Make a thing! Posts stuffs! -NT November 12, 2012- Unlike what some of the wiki staff has said, there are mods on this wiki...we just arent that active because of jobs and college. We do check every 3-6 months. The wiki isn't all that active like it used to be so my fellow mods and I see no reason why we have to check every day. Since there are now some active members on the wiki I would like you to remember to read the rules before you post any new articles, please do not make blank pages! Fill them in! Blank pages are considered spam and will be deleted if they arent filled in soon. Thanks for choosing dollars chat wiki ( though i was pretty sure dollars was dead, and I thought this wiki was going to be archived lol) hope you have fun. Littleduckie (talk) December 4- Apparently it isn't common knowledge to people that they shouldn't edit a page that isn't theirs. An anonymous wiki user thought it would be fun to go in and edit the Blue-Chan page. They changed everything on it to better suit what THEY wanted to say, completely deleting all that the original page creator had written. They were banned. Users, please don't go and edit pages that aren't yours, especially pages that have been up for over a year. August 27- Due to some recent events, some of the community pages such as the DOLLARS ICON page and STARTING OUT/HISTORY page have been locked from ALL users except the admins. These community pages are for educational purposes only and are not meant for one users personal changes. If you wish to add changes to any of the community pages please contact admins littleduckie or Deeters. Thank you, and we apperciate your understanding. July 1- Due to the recent troll attacks I have locked all pages from being altered, the only users that can now alter any page are the admins and the person that started the page. If you have any question plz send me a msg on fb. skype, or on the DG forums. This is only temperary until I discuss this with the other admins. All unreigstered IP addresses are now blocked from altering any wikis. -Duckie June 29- Part II The same vandal has gone through and edited many pages at random. The mod and admins are working on restoring the changes. The trolls I.P. has been blocked. June 29- Due to high ammount of vandalism on them, the following pages have been locked for the time being: Keiichi, Duckie and Deet. I've also locked the main page so that only myself or another Admin can edit it. Creators of the other locked pages will still have access to edit them, other users will not. June 17- As of today the Wiki is officially 1 year old! Yay! May 27- Someone went in edited another user's page (without their permission, based on the what was written and my knowledge) so I went and removed the edit from the page. If you have a comment to leave on a page either write it in the "Leave Comments Here" section if the page has one. If not, EVERY page on the Wiki has a "Talk" icon at the top of the page, to the left of the Search bar. Feel free to leave comments there. This is one of the few rules of the Wiki. Also, not to sound threatening, but keep in mind I can see the IP addresses of anyone who makes an edit on the Wiki, so if you vandilize other pages, I will find you. So please just remember to use the "Talk" section of a page if you feel the need to leave any comments on it. On a side note, I've removed any announcements made before this year. Yay for a shorter front page! May 17- There seems to be a rumor going around that the blue icon has a virus attached to it, so no one use it okay. We don't want anyone to get any viruses. April 25- I've added a Rules to the front page. These are just guidelines for new users to follow. We would like to ask they everyone keep them in mind when working on their wiki page though. April 21- The Wiki now has 2 new admins: littleduckie and Deeters. In other news, if your Wiki has two or less paragraphs on it, it will be deleted (Exceptions will be made at the Admins discression). So if you want to ensure your Wiki page stays up, give yourself some info and make it at least three paragraphs. February 2- Woah! Wait, I still check this site?! DAMN RIGHT I DO! I even just finished giving my page a quick but needed update. Anyway, it's been awhile since I've actually been able to go through and check the pages here, so expect me to do so within the next few weeks. Other than that, thanks to those of you who have been updating, posting and whatnot while I've been busy with other stuff. I've got a few new ideas I want to play around with and might need the help of someone who knows HTML to do some of it. But more on that at a later time. Keep posting and having fun everyone! Rules of the Wiki Before making a page on the Wiki, please be aware of the following requests we have for your page: 1) Any new pages with less than three paragraphs of information are considered "Under Construction" for a period of 5 days from when they are created. If they are not updated within this time period they will be deleted. If the five days thing is a problem, please contact Newtype Zero, littleduckie or Deeters. 2) While the admins watch over the site, we are not responsible for what people post on wiki pages. We do not like malicious harrassment, but if you put a "Leave Comments Here" section on your page, be aware that you are inviting people to post whatever they want in that section. If you feel the need to leave a comment on a page that does not have a "Leave Comments Here" section, use the "Talk" page that every page on this Wiki has for your comments. This icon/link is located to the left of the Search bar. 3) Anything involving sexual or NWS (Not Work Safe) content MUST be marked and tagged as such. Otherwise, it WILL be deleted. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Secret Chatter